


optional extra NSFW chapter for “Vengeance Found”

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Lost and found [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: **ART link added at the end. **This is an optional extra chapter to the fic“Vengeance Found”, which is not rated explicit. I leave the erotic chapter(s) separate so that readers uncomfortable with reading about sex can opt not to view them if they don’t want to. At the end of this optional chapter will be a link to take you back to the main fic again.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Lost and found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	optional extra NSFW chapter for “Vengeance Found”

Crowley finished unbuttoning the angel’s shirt, Aziraphale sat up briefly to allow him to slide it off his shoulders, and then Crowley slid his trousers and underwear tenderly off his legs, unwrapping him like a gift, soft eyes appreciating every inch of the angel as he was revealed. He stood back and unbuttoned his own shirt, shedding his own clothing before kneeling down on the bed straddling his angel’s legs, admiring him, golden eyes glowing in the dimming room as the sun set outside, casting golden-red lights across the ceiling.

Aziraphale gazed up in equal adoration at his beautiful demon on his knees before him, the sinfully elegant long, lean curves of his body alternately highlighted by rays of the setting sun through the window, and shadowed in curls of darkness on the other side, as if light and dark were clutching at him over the battleground of his skin to own him, neither willing to relinquish such a beautiful prize. His narrow ribcage heaved slowly with each soft breath as he drank in the sight of his angel below him. Crowley’s hips jutted out either side of his concave abdomen, and Aziraphale couldn’t resist reaching out to caress them, trailing a finger over one sharp hip bone and across his sensitive stomach to his navel, then trailing down, following a guiding path of red curls lower to where Crowley’s hardness jutted out expectantly, aching for touch.

Crowley watched silently as his angel appreciated his body, feeling trails of fire on his skin at the slow touch of his finger, an aching need building as that finger traced lower, closer to his centre of pleasure between his legs. He bit his lip and supressed a gasp as Aziraphale’s hand encircled him firmly and drew down with a knowing touch. His own hands grasped at thin air at his sides, unsure what he wanted to do just yet. Worried that his angel might be uncomfortable leaning forward to reach him, he walked his knees a little further up the bed, straddling Aziraphale’s thighs and working his way forward until he straddled just below his hips. All the while the angel continued with slow firm strokes of Crowley’s shaft, gazing up into his face to read the pleasure writ large across his expression.

Crowley lowered himself down so that he was sitting on the very top of Aziraphale’s thighs, the angel’s own erection now jutting up next to his own between their bodies, then reached down to grasp it in return. His skilled fingers deftly stroked up the warm velvet skin, thumb skimming across the slit at the top, rubbing a bead of precum over the head, drawing a shudder from the body between his legs, Aziraphale curled his lip in satisfaction at the touch, and sped his own up a little.

Crowley groaned at the sight and allowed his upper body to collapse forward, supporting himself on one elbow as his other hand remained between them, each of them still stroking the other. Crowley’s forehead met his angel’s and their eyes locked, a wicked grin on the demon’s face, before pressing forward into a passionate kiss, tongue searching and fluttering against the angel’s, greedy and fervent in his mouth.

Aziraphale bucked his hips up against Crowley, who in turn ground down against his. He tipped his head back, eyes closed, hissing gently at the sensation, and Aziraphale lifted his free hand to stoke down Crowley’s elegant long neck, a finger trailing over his prominent Adam’s apple and down the finely corded tendons that flanked his throat, meandering down to the little hollow at the bottom of his neck where his clavicles met in the middle. He then curled his hand and gently scratched his nails down Crowley’s chest. Crowley hissed louder. “What do you want, Angel? Tell me…”

Aziraphale gazed up at him, hungry, as Crowley’s head dropped forward again to seek his gaze, hand still moving firmly between their bodies as they stroked each other, Crowley’s body now shaking slightly as he struggled to keep himself raised up on just one arm. Noting this, Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s cock and reached up with both arms to pull him close, then flipped them both over so he was on top. He kissed Crowley and then winked, turning around so that his head was over Crowley’s crotch in a 69 position, dropping a quick kiss onto the head of the demon’s straining cock.

Crowley got the idea immediately and his hands grabbed his angel’s hips and drew them down toward his face. As Aziraphale’s soft lips enveloped him, his own serpentine tongue first dragged down the underside of the angel’s shaft from tip down to the base, then circled his balls with gentle tickling licks, under, and up between his buttocks. He grabbed Aziraphale’s soft cheeks and spread them, his clever tongue flickering out to lick across his tight hole, making the angel shiver in delight and suck down harder on Crowley’s cock, making his own hips jerk upwards in response. He hissed in pleasure, and then his tongue was delving deep inside the angel.

He licked deeper than any human could hope to emulate, knowing all the right places to explore and push, tongue fucking him with a skill unique to his own particular set of talents. A tongue that could revert to its long serpentine form at will was useful in all sorts of ways, and this was a treat that his angel hadn’t yet enjoyed. This was a skill his temporarily mind-obliterated self hadn’t known about, but now he remembered everything he’d learned in his millennia of temptations and seductions, he was keen to give his angel every delight he could think of to make up for lost time.

He reached across to the bedside table for the bottle of lube he knew was there, and coated his fingers liberally, before bringing one up to Aziraphale’s rear and pushing forward gently. With a wicked grin, he drew his long finger down inside, reaching for that sweet spot that would make his lover squeal with delight. He was rewarded by the angel suddenly letting go of his cock to yelp out with surprise, his hips dipping suddenly down toward Crowley’s face in a reflexive action. Crowley chuckled. “Like that, Angel? There’s more where that came from, love…” Aziraphale moaned in pleasure, then remembered himself and bent his head down to swallow Crowley’s prodigious length again, his tongue working with renewed vigour and providing a delightful distraction that the demon battled hard against in an effort to concentrate on giving his angel similar waves of pleasure as well.

He introduced a second finger and scissored them gently inside, relaxing the muscles there in little waves of pleasure, and teasing at his prostrate now and then, keeping his angel on edge and building the pleasure up in steady waves with the unexpected intermittent brushes against the sensitive spot. Aziraphale in the meantime was simultaneously drawing his firm hand up and down Crowley’s cock, slippery with saliva, as his lips and tongue worked the top eagerly. Crowley’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned indecently, trying desperately to concentrate on his hand movements. He withdrew to a whimper of disappointment from the angel, topped up the lubrication, then returned with a third finger to work him open wider, drawing a sustained, pleasured wail from Aziraphale’s lips.

“Do you want the rest of me, Angel?” Crowley growled, his voice husky and low with desire. Aziraphale nodded keenly. “Then get your arse down there, Angel, and sit on it.” He withdrew his fingers and slapped Aziraphale’s backside firmly, then squirted more lube onto his hand and reached down and around to slather it on himself. The angel shuffled on his knees either side of Crowley’s body, working his way down until his hips hovered over the demon’s, supported his upper body on his arms, fisted hands either side of Crowley’s knees, then began to lower himself slowly down onto that enormous stiff cock, whining with pleasure as he took it all in, inch by inch.

Crowley’s hands were firm on Aziraphale’s hips, not pulling him down, but on the contrary, discouraging him from going too fast and potentially hurting himself, trying to help support him so he didn’t sink too fast, a long drawn-out hiss escaping his lips through gritted teeth. “Oh, Angel… fuck… oh _fuck_ … you’re amazing.” Once Aziraphale had sunk down to the hilt, he reached around his soft hips with his still lubed hand and took the angel’s cock in a firm grip, stroking it in time with the angel’s rocking hips on his own cock. He tried to resist thrusting upwards, letting Aziraphale set the desired pace. “That’s it, Angel, ride me like you always wanted to.” Aziraphale moaned and his breath hitched as Crowley’s length rubbed against his prostrate setting off silver fireworks behind his eyeballs.

Aziraphale could barely keep his thoughts together with the combined sensations of being filled so completely whilst Crowley’s hand milked him so expertly. He was glad his knee was definitely back to normal or he’d never have been able to manage kneeling and lifting himself up and down over his lover like this. He sat back and began to rock with his hips instead, enjoying the fullness and tipping his head back, lost in the sheer euphoria of it all. Crowley could barely remain coherent either, feeling his angel milking his cock in his tight arse and riding him so hard. His head pressed back into the pillows and his lips were locked in a snarl of desire. Unable to hold back any longer, he pistoned his hips up into the angel, chasing his own pleasure, his hand still pumping hard and pushing Aziraphale over the edge a moment before he exploded inside his angel, the pair of them twitching and spurting together. Aziraphale sat back, unwilling to dismount just yet, breathing hard.

Crowley let him go and grinned as his angel looked back over his shoulder at him, smiling as he caught his breath. Crowley brought his hand to his mouth, and, keeping direct eye contact with his lover, slowly licked his come off it. Aziraphale smiled, and trailed his fingers up and down Crowley’s thighs in a tantalising tickle. “Thank you, my darling. That was wonderful.” Crowley licked his lips and smiled back. “You’re delicious, Angel.” Aziraphale reluctantly, slowly, disentangled himself, and lay back next to Crowley, holding him close, and kissed him deeply, humming with satisfaction. “mmm, you’re delicious too, dearest.”

Crowley returned the embrace, gripping his angel tightly, afraid to let him go. He kissed him back again, pouring all of his love through the contact, knowing that Aziraphale could feel it, could drink it in like fine wine, could multiply it and feed it back to him tenfold. He felt Aziraphale almost glowing in his arms as he savoured the waves of adoration off the demon, and shone it back out with every fibre of his being. Where their lips met, it poured back through the link like golden honey, filling Crowley up to the brim, warming his heart and almost overwhelming him with it’s fullness. He broke off the kiss with a gasp, head tipped back, euphoric in the sensation of drowning in love.

His breaths gradually slowed as he recovered from the intensity of the love the angel had filled him with, and he rested his head on Aziraphale’s chest and stroked his warm skin with elegant fingers, brushing through his fine downy chest hair fondly. He breathed deep and closed his eyes, safe in his angel’s arms. They drifted off to sleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bilarzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo) has very kindly allowed me to link to their beautiful art which perfectly captures a part of this scene of Crowley and Aziraphale, link [**HERE**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690222/chapters/49143983)
> 
> click [**HERE**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069864/chapters/52669699) to return to the next chapter of "Vengeange Found"


End file.
